godly_studentfandomcom-20200215-history
Weapons
The Cultivation World armaments were classified into Magic Tools, Treasured Tools, Spiritual Tools and Immortal Tools. Each of them was differentiated by high, middle or low-grade. Magic Tools were the most ordinary armaments and only needed simple sacrificial practice before the user could utilize them. But Treasured Tools were different. Only Treasured Tools and above could be counted as real tools. They needed fresh blood before they would recognize their master. The moment they had acknowledged their masters, they would be able to merge into the owner’s body. Furthermore, a Treasured Tool itself possessed a formidable ability. It was able to help in one’s offense, defense or other aspects. All of this would have to depend on the armament’s qualities. And some of those top grade Treasured Tools possessed the ability to grow a spirit. These kinds of Treasured Tools possessed a high chance to become Spiritual Tools. Their might was naturally more powerful compared to the normal Treasured Tools.Chapter 193 In the Cultivation World, equipment was separated into five different grades. Magic Tools, Treasured Tools, Spiritual Tools, Soul Tools and Immortal Tools. Of course, there were still Deity Tools and Saint Tools. However, in the lower realm Cheng Yu was currently in, there were no such existences. Magic Tools were very ordinary. It was suitable for Qi Training and Foundation Establishment Realm cultivators. In addition, Magic Tools could not be upgraded. And Treasured Tools were the standard for Foundation Establishment Realm. But in this line which separated the Cultivation World and Secular World, the cultivators were not wealthy. Therefore, Foundation Establishment Realm cultivators hardly carried Treasured Tools here. Treasured Tools could be upgraded, but it did not mean that all Treasured Tools could be upgraded. Those that were able to grow their own will, the top-notch Treasured Tools, could be upgraded. As for Spiritual Tools, they had already grown their own wills. Even though it was still unable to interact with their master, their master could use their own mental energy to control it. And once their spirit had grown, they can be upgraded to Soul Tools. As for Soul Tools and Immortal Tools, they had their own spirit existence. And this could show how beneficial it was to the weapon once a spirit grew in the tool.Chapter 202 Treasures and ordinary equipment were different. However, overall, they both possessed the ability to attack and defend. Naturally, there were treasures that had specializations. In terms of grade and quality, treasures were the same as tool grading. They were divided to Magic Device, Treasured Device, Spiritual Device, Soul Device and Immortal Device. As for their grades, low-grade, mid-grade, high-grade and supreme-grade. To classify a treasure, a flying sword was one of the most ordinary treasures. It belonged to flying type treasures. Of course, it could also be used for attacking purposes. A majority of treasures needed Spiritual Qi or a cultivator’s cultivation technique to operate it.Chapter 203 The biggest difference between a Soul Tool and a Spiritual Tool was that a Soul Tool had already grown its own spirit and the spirit had its own consciousness. The spirit was able to control the Soul Tool itself. A Spiritual Tool only needed blood to recognize its master, but a Soul Tool needed its owner to refine the tool first, making it acknowledge you. Furthermore, the owner had to cleanse the Soul Tool’s aura before dripping blood to recognize its master, letting it fuse together with the tool. The tools that were ranked above Soul Tools would not be subdued so easily.Chapter 220 References